Edu Manzano
Eduardo "Edu" Barrios Manzano (born September 14, 1955) is an American-born Filipino actor, comedian, politician, television personality, comedian, and United States Air Force veteran. He was previously the host of game shows The Weakest Link, Pilipinas, Game KNB?, 1 vs. 100 and Asar Talo, Lahat Panalo. Early life Eduardo Barrios Manzano was born on September 14, 1955 in San Francisco, California to Filipino parents. Due to his parentage (jus sanguinis) and the place of his birth (jus soli), he is both a citizen of the Philippines and the United States under the constitutions of both countries. At the age of 17, Manzano joined the United States Air Force, serving for four years during the Vietnam War era. Edu Manzano is a graduate of La Salle. Acting career Manzano moved to the Philippines to pursue a full-time career with the local movie industry. Manzano served as president of the actors’ group Kapisanan ng mga Artista sa Pelikulang Pilipino in the 1990s. He was part of ABS-CBN's roster of contract actors until he took a leave in order to run for vice president of the Philippines in the 2010 elections. However, he has stated that he is no longer interested in returning to show business but is interested to take on hosting current affairs programs. After losing on elections, Manzano signed a contract and returned to GMA Network.] In 2010, he hosted the pre-noontime game show Asar Talo Lahat Panalo! and he is scheduled to host two new game/talent shows this 2011 after months of hiatus on TV, he hosted Family Feud: The Showdown Edition from April 2011 until July, when Edu was defected to TV5 to have a new TV show entitled Game N Go. In 2012 Edu is now joining the morning show of Good Morning Club. Sporting career Aside from acting and political career, Manzano was also appointed as the executive president of the Philippine Amateur Judo Association and the executive board member of the Philippine Olympic Committee. Political career Manzano entered politics in 1998 when he ran for Vice Mayor of Makati City. He garnered a majority of votes in the election, but his proclamation was suspended due to a case filed which alleged that he was not a citizen of the Philippines. The Comelec eventually ruled that he was indeed a Filipino citizen, clearing the way for his proclamation as Vice Mayor. Following a three-year term, he ran an unsuccessful campaign for Mayor of Makati City in 2001, losing to Jejomar Binay. In 2004, Manzano became the first chairman of the Optical Media Board, a government agency tasked with combating optical media piracy. He resigned the position in August 2009. Manzano ran as the Lakas-Kampi-CMD's candidate for Vice President in the May 2010 election as the running mate of presidential candidate Gilbert Teodoro. He eventually lost to Makati City Mayor Jejomar Binay and finished fifth. Manzano is the co-founder of the non-profit advocacy organization called Ako Mismo. In 2016, Manzano will be running in the Senate, as he is part of Partido Galing at Puso of Sen. Grace Poe, as well as Sen. Miriam Defensor-Santiago and Bongbong Marcos coalition. However, he lost. Manzano was finished #21 overall in the COMELEC's partial and official senatorial tally. Television shows * Vision Today (1979-1981 RPN) * Pangarap Kong Jackpot (1981-1985 RPN) * Not So Late Night with Edu (1985-1987 GMA Network 1987-1993 ABS-CBN) * Palibhasa Lalake (1986-1998 ABS-CBN) Category:1955 births Category:ABS-CBN Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:GMA Network